ZURIS - Legendary Adventures
by Pokemon Soldier
Summary: A spirit taking the form of Latias after her brother died has taken the lives of the Legendary Council, including Arceus. When Zach NightWing, a boy gifted with the powers of Palkia, Dialga and Giratina finds the active Alpha orb, which is said to contain the physical form of Arceus if he died, he is thrown into an adventure across the regions to try to revive the Legendary Pokémon
1. Prologue - Arceus

**Hello. Pokémon Soldier here with my first Pokémon fanfiction.**

"Normal Speech", 'Poké Speech', _'Thoughts'_, _"Telepathy"_  
**All Legendary Pokémon will speak in normal speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything/anyone else used in this story, except for Zach NightWing**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue – Arceus

The Legendaries were starting their third meeting that month, and were growing annoyed at how often Arceus kept calling them to the Hall of Origins. Well, most of them were, anyway.

"Listen. I know being here is getting annoying, but I do believe that Arceus' meetings are far more important than other matters." One of the Legendaries, Latias said. _'Also, it increases my chances of being able to remove him.'_

"Latias, I know this is important, but I still think that these meetings are a waste of time. Why can't he just tell us the problems going on in the word over a psychic message or something, instead of calling frequent meetings?" Asked Groudon. "Besides, I have to focus on protecting a lot of land, or else Kyogre might end up expanding the seas and submerging it. And nobody wants that."

"I know, Groudon. But the thing is, there are Legendaries here like Darkrai and Yveltal that aren't able to receive psychic messages." Latias replied.

* * *

After a boring 3 hours of Arceus going over the regulations, he has finally dismissed the Legendaries. All of them have left except Latias, who has hidden outside the Hall of Origins until the others pass and Arceus is alone. She then floated back into the Hall, which was empty.

_'Great. At least I know where Arceus goes after the meetings. This body's memories can be helpful sometimes.'_ Latias thought to herself as she followed the path to Arceus' personal room.

She blasted the large door open with a psychic attack, and waiting on the other side was Arceus. "You could have just knocked. I gave you hands. Use them." He told her, then closed the door. Latias sighed, then knocked on the door, before Arceus opened it. "Better," he told her. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"More like what did I want you to do?" She remarked, before entering the room and closing the door. "Well, I just wanted you to go on a trip somewhere. Maybe you should stop being, well, you. Go out and see the world, instead of being in here all the time."

"You know I can't do that. I have to keep myself hidden. A lot of the Humans would jump at the chance to capture me, and I can't risk that"

"I know, but just go out and enjoy the world, Arceus"

"Maybe I should. Tell you what, I'll leave you in charge of what goes on here, Latias. Just don't disappoint me."

"I won't." She replied. _'But that doesn't mean I can't have a little _fun_ while you're out.'_

"Thinking like that will only cause you trouble, Latias. I'll be back in a few months."

"Okay. Bye, Arceus."

"Bye, Latias."

* * *

Two hours later, Arceus was preparing to leave on his trip around the world. He had created himself a human form that he was sure wouldn't give rise to suspicion inside those who saw him

_'This is going perfectly,'_ Latias thought to herself, before wondering how she would actually get Arceus out of her way. _'Well, I guess I could cause an "unfortunate" accident to kill him. Yes, that is what I will do. But how to get him to fall for it…?'_

* * *

**Well there you go, the first chapter of my story. Anyone wondering what Latias will do to Arceus? I know I am**

**If you find any problems with how I write, don't be afraid to point them out!**

**\- Pokémon Soldier**


	2. Starting Out

**Hello guys! Pokémon Soldier here with another chapter for "ZURIS – Legendary Adventures"**

**First though, review replies: **

**damsainx: **This story will mostly focus on Arceus and my OC character Zach NightWing  
**Thehobkinauthor:** Thank you for your review. I will try my best to make this a good story. Also, your review did make me laugh

"Normal Speech", 'Poké Speech', _'Thoughts'_, _"Telepathy"_, _!- Flashback: TIME, Content -!_  
**All Legendary Pokémon will speak in normal speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything/anyone else used in this story, except for Zach NightWing**

* * *

Chapter 1: Starting out

Zach NightWing was never an ordinary child. Other than the fact that his hair is naturally blood red, people stay away from him due to three abilities he was born with: Spatial Rend, Roar of Time, and Shadow Force. He was born with these abilities due to a large genetic anomaly, where the genetic coding of the Creation Trio, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina is located in his chromosomes. Other kids saw him as an outcast because of this, leading him to lead a lonely life with his parents.

* * *

_!- Flashback: 2 years ago_

"Look, I can't live like this anymore, Professor." He said, annoyed at his current situation. "I want to go out and meet the world."

"I know, but I can't afford to lose you to an organisation like Team Rocket. They have been rather active recently." Professor Oak replied, as he always would. "Besides, you could be a danger to others, and as a Pokémon professor with a lot of responsibility, I can't allow that to happen."

'_So this is my life then. Cooped up in a lab like this. Well I won't let that happen. Not this time, Oak.'_ Zach thought to himself, before looking at his arm and noticing he was charging up a Spatial Rend. _'Damn it! I'm not going to be able to stop this in time!'_

_{Time Skip - 3 Days Later}_

"Damn it, why did I do that?" Zach asked, to nobody in particular. "At least it gave me some time with Delia while Oak repairs his lab." He smiled to himself, as he remembered the fire around the room he was in when he let out that Spatial Rend. _'Maybe I can go out for a walk. Delia isn't as bad as Oak is.'_

He walked down the stairs, where Delia was waiting for him. "That wasn't very nice, you know. Your father is having to work very hard to fix that lab now." She said to him, sternly, before amending, "Anyway, could you watch your language in this house please? I don't exactly like curses."

"Sorry, mom. Could I go out into the forest for a bit? I need some alone time."

"Sure. Just be back before late, okay?"

"Okay, mom. You know I can take care of myself, though. If I get in trouble, I could just Shadow Force my way out."

"I know, honey. I'm just worried."

"I know. See you in a while"

_{Time Skip – 15 Minutes Later}_

Zach was walking along the calm forest, paying an extremely great amount of attention to his surroundings. _'I guess I just need some time to think. Yes, that's it. Maybe I should just think about things-'_ He tripped over something, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Ouch... What hit me?" He asked himself quietly, before looking back and seeing a shining orb lying in a crater on the ground behind him. "Phew. Good job I didn't arrive a few seconds later, or else I'd have been flattened."

Zach picked himself up, before taking a good look at the orb and deciding it was interesting. He bent down and picked it up. It was white, with grey, black and golden gases floating around inside it. Zach wondered what it was, before stuffing it in his backpack and going home

_-!_

* * *

Zach walked up to his cabinet, like he has done every day for the past two years, and opened it, taking the shining orb out. He had done extensive research into myths ever since he first encountered it, and learned that the orb was said to contain the dead body of a god. Zach only knew of one god that existed, and that was the one who had created everything on the day of his birth.

"Said to contain Arceus, huh? How could something this small contain something that large? Unless…" He whispered to himself, then pulled his notes out from beside it in the cabinet. "So, only the combined power of his three immediate children can awaken Arceus from its death. Should be easy enough-"

"Zach! Dinner's ready!" Delia called from downstairs. Zach silently cursed, before putting the orb back inside the drawer. "Oak's coming over, so you better be respectful!" Then again, he could ask the professor what his thoughts on the orb were. He took the orb and his notes, then went downstairs.

* * *

"Professor, could you give me some input on what this could be?" He handed Oak the orb and his research, before going back to his dinner.

"Well, this is interesting. When and where did you find this?" The professor asked.

"Two years ago, in the forest. I tripped over it while walking. Why?"

"It is certainly interesting. And judging by your research, I'd say you know quite a lot about this."

"All I know is that it is called the 'Alpha Orb', and is said to contain the dead body of a god. Only the signature moves Creation Trio can awaken the god inside it."

"Well, why don't you try to awaken this god after lunch? It would certainly tell us if the legend is true or not. And besides, you have the powers of the Creation Trio anyway, so there's no reason why you can't." Delia interrupted.

"Good idea, Delia. We'll try in a while." Professor Oak answered.

"Thing is, where would we do this without being seen, or making it completely obvious?" Zach asked.

"We'll do it in the forest, where nobody can see us."

"Another good idea. You're quite the thinker, Delia."

"I try, Oak."

* * *

"So… Are you sure this will work?" Asked Zach. The three had walked into the middle of Pallet Town forest, where nobody could see what they are doing.

"Well there's no reason for us to not try." Answered Professor Oak.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. Zach, place the orb on the ground." Ordered Delia. Zach complied and placed the orb on the ground.

"Now what?"

"Try charging your abilities together, and concentrate them in front of you."

Zach charged Spatial Rend into his right arm, then a Roar of Time into his left hand. He flowed the Spatial Rend into the Roar of Time, before focusing on forming a physical manifestation of Shadow Force into his right hand. He then combined the three attacks, before sending the energy into the Alpha Orb.

The orb started glowing brightly, before bursting in a flash of golden light bright enough to force their eyes shut. When the light finally died down, the three heard a groaning noise coming from before them. One by one, they opened their eyes and gasped at the sight.

"I. In all my life I… I never thought I'd see this Pokémon. Ever." Professor Oak managed to stammer out, before bowing at the Pokémon God before him.

"Arceus…" Delia managed to get out after a while of staring.

"He's injured, severely. Anyone know anything that can heal a god?" Zach asked, with a very surprised tone of voice.

Professor Oak shook his head. "No. I don't think anything could help him recover from this. I think the orb was keeping his body in stasis so it wouldn't die."

Zach looked at his feet, before saying "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Why… Why did she…" Arceus said, before healing his wounds and recalling his Life Plates, which flew to him from all around the world. "Humans. Were you three the ones that revived me?" He asked.

"If you want to thank anyone, thank him." Professor Oak told Arceus, pointing at Zach. "He's the one who recovered your orb, and freed you from it."

"Thank you," Arceus bowed, before asking "Though, how did you open the orb? I thought only the Creation Trio could do that?"

Zach answered by tearing down a tree with Spatial Rend, before ageing a tree to the point where it is over 1 million years old using Roar of Time and finally sending himself to stand on Arceus' head with Shadow Force.

Arceus was surprised at his last action, but caught himself and said "I see. You are special, human."

"What happened? Why did you die?"

"Latias convinced me to go on a trip to a human city, then used psychic to make a vehicle smash into my human form. The reason I didn't survive was because like the idiot I sometimes am, I left my Life Plates back at the Hall of Origins." He shook his head at that last sentence.

"Good job you're all better now, though."

"Not true. I cannot feel the lives of any of my fellow Legendaries. I fear she may have taken their lives too."

* * *

**Oh dear. Looks like Latias killed Arceus using a car crash. So cliché…**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to read and review, and please point out any errors I make**

**\- Pokémon Soldier**


	3. Beginnings

**Hello, people. Pokémon Soldier here giving you another chapter of my fanfiction "ZURIS – Legendary Adventures"**

**Unfortunately, nobody posted any reviews on the last chapter, so I am unable to do review replies**

"Normal Speech", 'Poké Speech', _'Thoughts'_, _"Telepathy"_, _!- Flashback: TIME, Content -!_  
**All Legendary Pokémon will speak in normal speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything/anyone else used in this story, except for Zach NightWing**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginnings

_{Time Skip: 11:30pm}_

Zach lay in his bed, thinking about his encounter with Arceus a while ago.

'_Could I have actually met the Pokémon God back then?'_ He thought. _'No. I can't have done. It was probably a dream or something.'_

"_I don't think it was a dream."_ Zach was startled when Arceus said this through telepathy. _"I am currently where you told me to wait, inside the Alpha orb."_

"Alright, Arceus. Professor Oak said I should set out tomorrow. He will set up my license as a trainer, give me an _official_ Starter, and then we can go."

"_Why does he have to officially give you a Starter Pokémon? Why can't he just register me as your starter?"_

"If he were to do that, I'd have to put up with the thousands who would want to take you from me. However, I will capture you in a Pokéball a few minutes after I am given my trainer's license, and then initiate a storage transfer to the Orb. However, when I call you out or return you, I will have to transfer you back to the Pokéball."

"_I understand. I cannot wait to travel with you."_

"Likewise, Arceus. Oh, and just so you know, I was told to arrive later than the other starting trainers. Oak wants an excuse to give me a more powerful Starter. Let's arrive at 12:00pm. The Professor will have given out the last standard Starter just as I arrive."

"_I will awaken you at 11:40am."_

"Alright, Arceus. Talk to you tomorrow."

And with that, Zach turned over and went to sleep

* * *

_{Time Skip: The Next Day, 11:40am}_

"_Zach. Wake up. It is time."_ Arceus attempted to awaken Zach.

"Ugh… 5 more minutes, mom…" Zach groaned, as he opened his eyes, then turned over.

"_I'm not your mother. You shouldn't be disrespectful to Delia anyway. She did raise you for the last 7 years, after all. Come now, wake up. We are leaving at 12:00 so get ready."_

Zach was thrown onto the floor by a psychic blast. He got up, rubbed the back of his head, and said "Alright I'm awake, Arceus."

"_Good."_

There was a knocking sound on Zach's door, before the door opened. Delia was waiting at the other side, her face beaming as usual. She told him to pick up the Alpha orb and head downstairs for breakfast.

Zach sighed when he got to the kitchen. Delia always knew what he wanted. At his spot on the table was a plate with pancakes stacked onto it. He sat down.

* * *

_{Time Skip: 12:00pm}_

Professor Oak had just finished handing out the last of the Starter Pokémon when Zach reached his lab. The last trainer had just left, and Zach was panting heavily. He reached Oak's door, and knocked on it.

Professor Oak opened the door. "Oh! Hello, Zach. Wasn't expecting you to be here yet. Come in."

Zach followed the professor into the building and into the lab.

"So, you're here to pick up the Pokémon I had for you, yes?" The professor asked.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I am." Zach stammered out.

"Come. It's this way."

Oak walked to his table of Starters. He picked up a blue Pokéball, and opened it. Out came a very energetic Pikachu. The Pikachu was around 0.51m tall, and was coloured bright yellow with two orange patches on its cheeks.

"_This Pikachu was born with a slight size difference and the electric sacs of a Raichu already developed in its cheeks. I attempted to fix this, but he wouldn't let me. Eventually I decided to leave the issue."_ Arceus telepathed to Zach and Oak.

"I see." Oak said, startled that Arceus was able to communicate with them from inside the orb.

"It's a perfect Starter." Zach told the professor. "I'll take it."

"Alright then. Just allow me to get your license set up, then you can go."

* * *

_{Time Skip: 12:15pm}_

Zach set out for his adventure, with Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum waving to him at the door. He picked up the Pokéballs and Pokédex from Oak's lab, then set out.

"_So, ready to capture me yet?"_ Arceus asked through telepathy.

"I'll be ready when you are, Arceus." Zach replied.

"_I am ready."_

"Well then, so am I. Let's do this."

Zach took the Alpha orb out of his pocket, then took a Pokéball from his waist. He let Arceus out of the Alpha orb and held the Pokéball up to him. The Pokéball was modelled and coloured after the Alpha orb.

"When you're ready, Arceus."

Arceus tapped the button on the ball with his head, and was sucked inside. The ball instantly clicked without struggle, indicating Arceus was caught.

"**Pokémon Arceus captured. Updating trainer record-"** The Pokédex started to say

"Cancel record update. I can't allow other trainers to know about this." Zach interrupted.

"_Why do you not wish to allow others to know about my capture?"_ Arceus asked.

"Because there are people out there who would gladly steal you from me."

"_I see."_

"We need to revive the Creation Trio as soon as possible, right?"

"_Yes, but that can wait. Let's go for something a little closer for now. How about… Ho-oh? She died pretty close by, in this region."_

"Good choice, Arceus. Ho-oh can be a lot of help in transporting us between regions."

"_I like to attempt to help."_

Zach laughed quietly, then said "I know you do," before setting off for Viridian City.

* * *

_{Time Skip: 8:00pm}_

Zach finally made it to Viridian, and sighed as he sat down for a rest.

"Four hours. Four freaking hours." He then whispered to himself "Arceus, why didn't you just teleport us here when I asked?"

"_Because that would have drained a lot of my energy. I appear to be weakened from my revival just yesterday."_

"Yeah, that makes sense… Come on, we need to find a Pokémon Center. It's getting late."

It was indeed getting late. It was getting dark, and Zach knew his mother didn't like him staying up past 9pm, so he got up and searched for Viridian City's Pokémon Center.

After 20 minutes, he finally found it. Zach went inside. The Pokémon Center didn't seem to have many trainers in it, so Zach walked straight to the woman at the front desk.

"Hello. I'm Nurse Joy," The woman said. "Do your Pokémon require a check-up?"

"No. I'd like to stay here for the night." Zach answered. "I'm tired, so could I rent a room?"

"Sure." Nurse Joy said, before turning around and taking a key from the top drawer of cabinet behind her. She then turned around and said "Here you go," before handing him the key

Zach got out his Pokédex, ready to initiate a transfer. "How much?"

"It's free if you're a trainer, so you don't need to pay if you don't want to. If you do, the price for non-trainers is £200." She told him, smiling.

"Oh. Thanks," Zach replied, before asking "And actually, could I get my Pokémon a check-up?"

"Oh? Yes, sure. Pass your Pokéballs to me."

"_I'd rather she doesn't know about your capture of me, so I will not require a check-up."_ Arceus told Zach.

"Okay then." Zach said to both Arceus and the Nurse, taking his non-empty Pokéballs and handing them to the Nurse. When she had taken them, she noticed he had not given one of them to her.

"What about that one?" She asked, pointing to the Pokéball he still had on his waist.

"Oh, this one? He told me he doesn't want a check-up, and I will respect his wishes." Zach replied.

"Okay then. Wait one moment, please." And with that, she placed the 5 Pokéballs he had given her onto a machine, and Zach walked over to the lounge area.

_{Time Skip: 2 Minutes Later)_

"**Trainer Zach NightWing to the front desk, please."** The Public Announcement system stated rather loudly.

Zach got up and walked to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was waiting with his Pokémon. He quickly took them from her, thanking her in the process, then walked down the corridor next to the front desk until he reached room #493, his own room. He opened the door, walked up to the bed, and threw his stuff on it. He then sat down at videophone, and dialled 10df5e94f4a5io83, Professor Oak's personal number.

The professor's face soon appeared on the screen. "Hello Zach. I see you reached Viridian City safely," Professor Oak told him.

"Yeah." Zach replied, before asking "Professor, have you heard any reports of Ho-oh appearing in the region lately?"

"Can't say I have. Why?"

"I'm looking-" Zach started.

"_**We're**__ looking for him."_ Arceus corrected. _"We're looking for him so that he may assist us in our quest."_

"Ah." The professor's face twisted into a frown, before he realised something. "I could probably check the local news or online network, but I can't do much." He frowned again. "Sorry."

"It's okay, professor. We can find him ourselves," Zach told the professor, before whispering "Right, Arceus?"

"_Right."_ Arceus replied.

"Thank you, professor."

Zach closed the connection, then walked over to his bed. He unhooked his Pokéballs and placed them on the bedside table, before lying down to sleep.

* * *

**So the two finally reach Viridian City, and check in at the Pokémon Center.**

**Well that played out differently in data than it did in the version in my lone mind. I originally wanted them to go after Latios first, but then I realised Latias would probably be able to sense her brother's revival and know something's wrong. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to post a review.**

**\- Pokémon Soldier**


End file.
